sacredseasons2fandomcom-20200216-history
Bugs, Glitches and Annoyances
Here is a list on known bugs, glitches and annoyances. Once they get fixed they will get moved to the solved section. Feel free to add the ones you have found. Unsolved Bugs, Glitches and Annoyances Battles *Grenade doesn't always do splash damage to all enemies and sometimes doesn't do splash damage period. *When you run low of SP, you can still select a skill that costs more then your current SP. The skill will not be executed, but you get no visual clue and it consumes a full battle round for nothing. Frank (Marakesh) 11:19, May 5, 2010 (UTC) *Sometimes, when you kill an enemy, they pile on top of other -still alive- enemies, preventing you from clicking them in order to attack. PsychoFade 17:23, May 5, 2010 (UTC) :* Certain battle/attack animations can prevent players from targeting some enemies, which can be annoying. --Thecloud 18:26, May 5, 2010 (UTC) :* Tested 3 of the grenades (Amber, Ice, Scarlet), and all but Amber will bug any enemies killed by splash damage in the above manner. I have yet to test the Buffalo grenade. I know of no other weapons that can bug enemies in such a fashion, but as I'm a clown, my access is limited. AngusVain 14:19, May 7, 2010 (UTC) *There are certain monsters which apparently have self-attacking skills. If you get such a monster to low-hp and it kills itself with said skill, the monster will be untargetable, but will continue attacking your party ad infinitum. Only way to solve this is to refresh browser. AngusVain 15:51, May 7, 2010 (UTC) :*This was experienced by my party against the level 27 dungeon monsters of Summer Shrine (Fogs recorded them using life drain on themselves). :*Also recently experienced by Mara in HO level 16 dungeon against badgers/rats. The skills they used were not recorded, so no way of knowing if it was the same bug. Also worthy of note, in Mara's bugged battle, he attempted a self-buff (Summer Clown) without enough sp to cast it (at approximately at the same time that the bug occured). *I noticed a glitch in one of the battles in crossroads lvl 8 dungeon. I was frozen, couldn't attack, but I could use skills. celticguardian2008(Diamond2010) 13:50 May 7, 2010 (UTC) *No information is given about how much damage is dealt via skills or how much hp is given via skills. *There is no status notification for stunned and you have to have an action en queued for the stun to consume an attack round, it would make more sense for it to consume the round without having to perform an action. *A few monsters have random animation and appear to die repeatedly during battle: **Revenant soldier *A few monsters have flawed death animations, they either die and reappear as though they are alive or it appears that they didn't complete the animation sequence (a black silhouette rather than disappearing or leaving a skeleton) **Bear Bull **Bear Brute **Moth Man **Skookum **Revenant Brute Quests * I think its a bug with the quest Feed Babe the pumpkins and The Old Almanac The book wont show in my inventory I got the book from the attic in the Priory mansion (looks like a sliver lock) * Olihya won't give the quest 'Poisoned bread' after you started the quest for Oak/Hops Totem. Frank (Marakesh) 13:32, May 5, 2010 (UTC) * For some the access to the 5th floor on the Fall Tower is prohibited. It looks like it is linked to the presence of Lady Woe, who for some never disappears after beaten the 4th floor. (Yes all 3 were in all battles) Frank (Marakesh) 14:04, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Woe glitch.png|Without Access Woe glitch2.png|With Access Fl 5th floor.jpg|5th Floor *Adding to Lady Woe, the first time I defeated her the dialog never changed (it was the same as it was pre-battle), I immediately ran it again from the beginning and the second time it told me that I had already obtained the fall crest. *The end of the dungeon behind the tree in Hollow Oaks has a hat that always registers as having been found. I put this in quests since the farmers quest and the weapons quest in hollow Oaks are both missing items. *In the scrapyard there are a number of objects that you can interact with that don't serve a point (the mine cars) and others that act like we've interacted with them before even though it's the first time it's been seen (the lever) *In the fall tower, after interacting with the boiler it still acts the same as it did before cooling it off...the rest of the quest is open though. User Interface *Sometimes you get to walk on the wrong side the boundaries, so you can walk through walls and black area's. When you click on an arrow to go back to another room will fix it. Frank (Marakesh) 11:19, May 5, 2010 (UTC) *The captions for Class and Season in the skill menu are switched Frank (Marakesh) 11:57, May 5, 2010 (UTC) *People can be invisible. I have seen occasions where I was standing next to my anchor and I could not see a player on my screen, but I could on the screen of the anchor. Frank (Marakesh) 12:27, May 5, 2010 (UTC) (Update: When you port to somebody, that person cannot see you, when this bug occurs) Frank (Marakesh) *The friendlist, questlist and guildlist are not sorted in a way that it makes sense to humans. Frank (Marakesh) 12:38, May 5, 2010 (UTC) *There is no way to completely mute the game sounds. You always hear the battle sounds. Frank (Marakesh) 12:38, May 5, 2010 (UTC) *When you press the grey male silhouette on the toolbar you get the map instead of the friendlist. Frank (Marakesh) 12:38, May 5, 2010 (UTC) *PM Button on the friendlist does not always work. Frank (Marakesh) 12:38, May 5, 2010 (UTC) *There are no scrollbars on the PM window, so you cannot read messages after the window is full. (Workaround is to read and find them in the general chat) Frank (Marakesh) 12:38, May 5, 2010 (UTC) *When enter a new room the little chat window is cleared. You have to open the big chat window to read messages. You have to do this when somebody enters something in the chat, the moment before you enter a new room. *No UI options (option menu, window positions) are saved, so you have to redo them every time you start a new session. Frank (Marakesh) 12:38, May 5, 2010 (UTC) *Leaving a guild by accident is far too easy. The function of the leave button is ambiguous, do you leave the guild, or do you leave the guild menu. And there is no 'are you sure' dialog. Frank (Marakesh) 12:48, May 5, 2010 (UTC) *When you press the 'unequip all' button (which should be placed near the equipped section (IMHO)) you leave the inventory. Personally I think you should remain on the inventory screen so you have the option to save or cancel it. Frank (Marakesh) 12:48, May 5, 2010 (UTC) *Many times, if you click an item or NPC after clearing a dungeon (corpse on mansion, loot on bandit's mine, molly pitcher on fall tower...) the portal arrows will disappear. A workaround is click them before clearing the last battle, if possible. Janiocanuto 18:45, May 5, 2010 (UTC) *Game screen goes red for some players. The reports so far have been mainly from Windows Firefox users. Mac OS and Flash (and Firefox Mac) seem unaffected by this. AngusVain 00:46, May 8, 2010 (UTC) : I have seen it happen on Windows Chrome as well. Frank (Marakesh) 06:21, May 8, 2010 (UTC) *Attribute stat modifiers in description and interface do not match (Amber Blowgun): talk page Drewcapu 04:03, May 9, 2010 (UTC) *I have seen 2 occasions where the class of a player in battle is correct, but when the players walks to the next battle, others in your party see him as being another class. And when he reenters the battle, the correct class is still there. Frank (Marakesh) 20:07, May 10, 2010 (UTC) *When you try to click PM User on the friendlist it doesn't register the first time, you have to close the friend list, re-open it and click the PM User for it to come up. *The Friend list does not save sometimes when you log off. Remiix 22:43, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Solved Bugs, Glitches and Annoyances Battles *There have been times that I am attacking a monster but im not attacking ive been frozen about 3 round of attack but not hitting anything in battles (Diamond2010) 7:46 May 5, 2010 (UTC) <-- This is Monster Stun, a normal feature of the game. Not a bug. AngusVain 14:22, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Quests User Interface